


Coming Awake

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [151]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian awakes to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> For Mali 
> 
> Inspired by [Good Jeans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260093). This is what happened that first memorable morning, when Ian was so 'lewdly awakened', as he put it later...

Another snore taunted Quinn.  
  
He'd kicked off the covers in frustration a few snores back.  
  
No matter how many times he had looked over at Ian in the last half hour, his husband was still snoring away.  
  
No matter how many times Quinn had looked at his erection and willed it away, he was still harder than their headboard.  
  
It was already 8:38, but since it was Saturday morning, there was no realistic prospect of Ian awakening soon. He hated to wake him up, knowing his laddie had put in his usual 110% at school that week. But Quinn couldn't stop himself from reacting to his sleepy sexiness.  
  
Finally, Quinn had had enough. He knew when a battle was impossible to win. Grabbing his cock in a rough saber grip, he felt relief and pleasure racing through him. Oh, his fingers felt so good running over his hot skin! He dabbed the drops from the tip and slicked them up his shaft, almost closing his eyes in pleasure. But the only connection to his laddie now was visual, and he couldn't stand to give that up. When his groan merely resulted in a delicately creasing eyelid, Quinn well and truly gave up on Ian's participation.  
  
He contented himself with his own hand and wistful looks at Ian's face, angelic in the midst of a sweet dream. He got up on his knees, the better to see that tousled hair, those partly open lips with a sheen of saliva on their left corner, that wide nose flaring.  
  
He inched forward, now a hair's breadth away from the hairs on Ian's thigh. Ah, the heat radiated off his lad and poured into Quinn, even though they weren't touching. Mmmm, thigh to almost thigh, with Quinn's fiery imagination doing the rest.  
  
His hand sped up with a flutter of copper eyelashes, but Ian only let out an endearing blend of a sigh and snore. Quinn stared at that beautiful mouth -- oh, what it did to him, even relaxed in sleep. He could almost feel Ian's lips upon him, and it made him shake. Quinn sent his thumb to roam over the hot skin of his right testicle, craving the stimulation he yearned to get from Ian's velvety mouth instead.  
  
A slight stretch in his sleep, and Ian's thigh was brushing Quinn's knee. Quinn's cock literally jumped in his hand. "Fuck!" The word was almost unrecognizable in his low grunt, and Ian certainly didn't recognize it in his sleep, though perhaps it influenced his dream. Whatever the reason, Quinn smiled wolfishly when Ian began to get hard. His hand started a frenzied drag up and down his cock, but it was the look on his lad's face -- smiling in his sleep -- that undid him.  
  
He came in powerful bursts onto Ian's chest, with one enterprising drop landing on his cheek. His cry didn't wake Ian, but the sudden splash did. His lad's eyes finally flew open, and he reflexively reached for his cock. "Wha-"  
  
Quinn sucked in a breath, then sagged onto Ian's stomach, narrowly missing Ian's busy arm. A few heartbeats later, he said, "Good mornin', laddie."  
  
Ian barely understood Quinn, muffled as he was by muscle, but he was already beginning to understand what had just happened. He started to laugh, fueled by Quinn's ticklish breath over his skin and the unique situation. In all their years together, he had never been awakened in quite this way.  
  
"I can see it's been a good one, stud. How 'bout letting me in on some of the action?" Ian's other hand played idly in the semen pool cooling on his chest.  
  
Quinn's chuckle tickled Ian even more. "Good idea. Wanted to before, but you were just snoring away."  
  
Ian licked his glistening fingertip, grinning when Quinn looked up hungrily. "Wake me up next time, okay? You made me promise to do that with you."  
  
Quinn fought his own sated lassitude to get on his elbow. "Y'just looked so peaceful, laddie. And I knew you had a hard week." He dipped his thumb into his own come to taste it himself, then share it with his lad, closing his eyes in bliss at the feel of Ian's tongue on his skin.  
  
"Hard being the operative word right now." Ian flexed his hips in emphasis.  
  
Quinn didn't need an engraved invitation. He pounced, aikido reflexes on full display. His landing on top of Ian earned grunts from both of them, though no points for style. All passion, no showiness. Quintessential Quinn.  
  
His chest quickly got its share of his come -- their hairs stuck together in messy clumps, but it was worth it for Ian's body heat alone. When Quinn factored in that devastating grin, ripe for the kissing in this position, he'd gladly be stuck on Ian for as long as could be.  
  
Ian's grin deepened; this was better than whatever dream it had awakened him from. He reached up to kiss his husband, savoring the delicious blend of Quinn's semen and saliva as he lapped it into his own mouth. "You taste so good."  
  
Quinn licked Ian's lips playfully. "Mmm. So do you, lad." He touched Ian's cheek tenderly, rubbing his own come into it, then licking his forefinger with a leisurely tongue.  
  
Ian quietly luxuriated in the feel of Quinn's soft, wet cock against his hard one. He pushed up into it greedily, needing to feel Quinn's tenderest skin along his own. His little moans of pleasure tickled Quinn's chin, with its morning whiskers.  
  
Quinn made sure to keep them aligned, trying to give Ian the greatest pleasure. He could feel himself starting to fill slowly, surprised by the onslaught of sensation. He'd thought his earlier orgasm was it for this morning, but Ian had a way of changing his plans. Gazing into Ian's bright eyes, he realized his lad could feel his nascent erection.  
  
Ian rubbed against him even more provocatively, now that he knew he was priming them both. This was where his gymnast's hips came into play in the most pleasurable way. He could work magic with them, magic for both of them.  
  
Quinn was mesmerized by those saucy hips flexing, amazed they could move so easily beneath his bulk. Their cocks were in constant contact, constant motion. Ian's sounds had become indecipherable, with only a 'Qui' scattered throughout, his laddie's anchor to him.  
  
Ian tensed under him, ready to explode. He searched for Quinn's lips, desperately needing to kiss him.  
  
Quinn brought his mouth down hard onto Ian's and timed the thrusts of his tongue with those of his cock.  
  
Ian shouted when Quinn drove into him with exquisite force, and came onto Quinn's cock and quaking stomach.  
  
Now Quinn's cock had an even slicker playground. A few more powerful thrusts, and he was coming onto Ian with ecstatic gasps.  
  
Coming awake had never been so enjoyable for both of them.


End file.
